To Life we are Pawns
by akeemi
Summary: A Prophecy claims that Lord Naraku will lose all he has to the two sons of Inutasho. So he takes a young child and trains her as a miko warrior to kill the two. But what happens when love appears. sesskag inukag
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **

A prophecy is made that Lord Naraku will lose all he has to the two sons of Inutaisho. He takes a young child and trains her as a miko warrior to one-day kill the two. But what happens when love grows amongst evil. Sess/Kag Inu/Kag 

**Rating**: Pg- 13 for now. 

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, ::sniffle, sniffle:: 

                                                **To Life we are all Pawns**

                                                **Ch 1**: As our tale begins… 

**_I_**_n the beginning there was but a Lord and child…._

Gray clouds swirled above, as the day grew colder—although in the Southern Lands, the days were always cold. Darkness and Gloom were all that lived here; nothing born of light ever inhabited these lands. And what life did resembled that of a life that never lived and death that had already come. For these were the lands of the Hanyou lord Naraku. 

In his castle of infinite black he lay, pacing around the halls, anger burning through his skin. The oracle was late and so was the woman that was supposed to be accompanying her. Had he not needed them for his desires their souls would've been swimming through the river of death. 

"Lord Naraku," a low female voice timidly stepped up to face the peevish Hanyou. Her face stood stern, even when face to face with such an evil power. The deepened lines on her face told of great wisdom and the pure white color of her long hair told of great knowledge. 

His piercing violet eyes narrowed at the oracle," Where is the woman?" 

"She would not give the child up willingly, so she had to be removed," the oracle stated. 

The smell of blood that had been washed off her hands tingled his nose as he knew what fate the woman had met," What is of the girl?" 

The oracle smirked satisfactorily as she stepped to side. The spot at which the legs of the oracle had once concealed now revealed a young child, no more than a month old, lying peacefully in a brown basket. 

Bowing, the elder began to remove herself from the Lord's presence. 

"Wench where do you think you are going! What am I to do with this filthy beast you have brought me?!" With nimble speed he grabbed firmly onto the weathered hand of the oracle, stopping her dead in her tracks.  

Calmly, she turned, her gray eyes focusing in on his purple ones," This child belongs to a lineage of powerful mikos Lord Naraku; she will be of much use to you in the future. Train her to harness her powers and skill her in the arts of the warrior. Your reign shall depend on it," 

Violet eyes widened as the Hanyou lord tightened his hold," What do you mean! Speak now you old Hag!" 

"I have foreseen," she whispered, her voice sending chills down the Lord's spine," In the years to come Lord Inutaisho will be born two sons. One who will take what you desire most and the other who will claim what you already possess," 

"How … How can I prevent this? There must be way!" Not many had ever been able to witness the Lord in a state of panic, of fear. One might say that a prophecy was not fact, but Lord Naraku knew better than to ignore the words of an oracle.   

"The key lies in the child," she smiled, her hand slipping out of the Lord's grasp. She began to descend down the stairway. 

'_No, this cannot be. I cannot let his happen, I am Lord Naraku and by kami I shall not let that family of dogs take what is mine.'_ He looked down at the child, her pale cheeks flushed with red circles, and a few fine hairs of ebony on her tiny head. This child, so weak and frail, that could so easily be crushed held the key. 

"What is the name of this filth!" he shouted at the back of the oracle. 

The oracle continued her journey without glancing back, but not before responding," Call her Kagome, I've always been quite fond of the name," 

"Kagome," picking up the basket he gazed at the child intensely," Then Kagome it is," 


	2. Goodbyes

_**A**__nd so the girl grew…_

Years past, yet time stood still, and each day that went by the hanyou lord could not escape the fear that was slowly eating away at this sanity. It had been almost 15 years since the oracle had sang her fateful song, cursing him to never again receive a full nights sleep, forcing him to focus all his attentions on one little girl.

And focus his attention he did. For years he trained her, beating out any weakness, destroying any chance of defeat. And so he gave her the best training in all four lands. From the wind youkai of the south she learned speed and agility, from the wolves of east she gained instinct and strength, and from the north, from him…she gained focus and determination.

She had become a warrior of legend, _his _warrior.

And yet, there was something in her that he could not destroy, a light that shown through despite the darkness to which she had been born, a light so powerful that he knew that if destroyed…he would once again he engulfed by the night. For there was a heart that beat inside her, a heart so strong, so kind, that even a soulless being like Naraku could feel it beat. And though he never would admit it, somewhere, under every layer of evil, sadism, and cynicism, at the most microscopic point of his being…he cared for her.

Not that it mattered, he couldn't wait any longer for the oracle to reappear, he had waited long enough.

"Father," the young girl's voice rang in his ear.

"Yes Kagome?" he walked over to her, noticing she wasn't wearing her normal training kimono, "Why aren't you in training with Kagura?"

"I-I wanted to ask you," she spoke timidly, as if her greatest fear had always been her father, "Where is it I am going tomorrow?"

Naraku looked away from her callously, "It is where I wish to send you," he growled, "Is there anything more you need to know?"

Kagome felt brave, "Kagura says I'll be treated badly where I am to go," she began softly, "She says I can never tell them who I am, or where I come from, that I am to be but a lowly servant…Is this true father?"

"Yes," Naraku walked over to the old basket that he had kept from years ago, reaching inside its hollow.

Her eyes grew wide as waves of shock and anger swirled in a cobalt storm, "Why?"

She was being ignored, "Am I not the warrior you wanted me to be father" she continued to wait for an answer, and yet received nothing more than silence, "I am stronger than any opponent I've faced, princess of the Northern lands…and yet you would have me act as a servant to people I have never met!"

Naraku clenched his hands around what he sought to retrieve from the basket, "You will do as I tell you!" he roared, attempting to futilely strike fear into the heart he made fearless.

"Then tell me why father!" she begged, clinging onto his sleeve, "Tell me what I am to do there! Do not just send me there without a clue as to my purpose," she watched as he remained emotionless, "You always told me to never step foot into a place where I didn't have a plan, and now you would have me walk into a castle full of demons blindfolded!"

"You will know when the time is right," reclaiming his sleeve he turned to face her, "You will go to lands of the East, and there you will watch, you will wait, and you will tell no one who you are…is that understood?"

"It is understood," she said through gritted teeth, "But not accepted, do you not trust me father? Do you not trust me to know the truth?" she demanded.

"Do not be arrogant Kagome," he warned ominously, "You are strong, but you are weak at heart," he watched her face fall, "Do not be ashamed of it, you are young…do you not trust in your father?"

Kagome swallowed her pride, "Perhaps it's just the sadness of leaving you…Kagura and Kanna…this is the only home I have ever know,"

"You will be much happier where you are going Kagome," he said coldly, "I know you dream of being in the sun, you're but a butterfly trapped in cave here,"

"Perhaps you are right," Kagome began to walk away, feeling herself a fool for expecting her father to reveal to her any emotion, any desire that did not include her becoming the warrior he had always dreamed of.

Before leaving she turned to him, "But I will not let them disrespect me father, please allow me that much,"

"Does it really matter what I allow Kagome?" he sneered, "You're as stubborn as you are foolish."

Kagome slanted him a narrow glare, "Whatever it is you're planning father, whatever it is, I will succeed," she slowly walked away, hoping he would not smell her tears.

But Naraku did smell them, and it took as his power to unclench his fist. As he did he revealed the only clue that the oracle had left him. A small note that had been tucked away under the blanket that had once sheltered Kagome.

_Keep her heart pure_

_She must never know_


End file.
